


If This Is Wrong Then I Don't Want To Be Right

by MrsPotterMalfoy (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Multi, Weasley Bashing, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrsPotterMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything just has to happen to Harry Potter doesn't it? Becoming some kind of extinct Japanese creature isn't enough, no. Now the scent of people he doesn't even know is turning him and he keeps getting strange cravings for raw meat. No, human flesh... What a wonderful year this will be. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. Canon through 'til 6th year. Reviews are appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Chello my wonderful readers ^^
> 
> I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS COMING BACK!!!  
> Yup' I'm back with my stories, my lovelies! Here's the stuff you've been waiting for.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, it means a lot!  
> ENJOY!

Harry crawled up the stairs from the kitchen to his room. His entire body ached with the beating he’d just received from his uncle. It wasn’t his fault that Aunt Petunia decided to take over the cooking when he was almost done and burned the whole meal. He was told to make it again, made to watch as everyone ate without a crumb for himself, then beaten black and blue for screwing up the first time.

By Merlin, he hated those people. He wanted to curse them to high hell, but he couldn’t, not yet. No, he wasn’t even sixteen yet; the Trace was still on him. He could feel something coming though. Something was going to happen soon.

_Hold on. Just hold on until then_ , he told himself as he heard the eight locks on his room door snap shut. Hedwig sent him a concerned hoot and he smiled sadly at her, splitting his lip again.

 

 

“I’ll be fine, Hedwig. Don’t you worry,” his voice was scratchy from his earlier screams of pain and he licked his lips to stop the bleeding. He tried to drag his bruised body onto his bed, only to let out a strangled yelp. Tears that he tried to hold back were now flowing freely down his face. It hurt. It hurt so much. He curled into a ball on his floor after a blow of pain. What if he was dying?

“Hedwig!” he yelled, his voice hysterical in panic. She flew from her perch on his bed and nipped his hand in concern. “Send the emergency letter to Remus,” He had a backup plan if he ever felt as though he was in worse danger with his relatives than normal. This was in the form of a letter that would tell whomever he sent it to what was going on.

“Hurry!” Harry exclaimed in distress. The pain hurt too much, he could feel his mind setting up higher barriers to save him from the pain. He used his last bit of strength to magically open his room widow to allow Hedwig an escape route. The last thing he saw was Hedwig’s white body swooping about the room with a letter in her beak,and then it all went black. 

* * *

A white tiger prowled the streets, using the shadows to blend into the dark. She once again cursed her color, wishing that she had been born like her brothers, black as the night. Her fur made it much too easy for the mortal eye to spot her, not to mention the white fire that wrapped around her tail. No matter, she honestly didn’t care if she was spotted tonight, she could always just eat the mortal.

Weaving through the shadows, she came upon her destination. She was about to change into her human form when she felt a jolt of pain. She growled and crouched to the ground. Her Bonded Charge was hurt. More than hurt, he was near Death. She could not let him die! Screw the mortals, she was taking her Charge and bringing him to safety.

She opened her mind to search the house for her Charge but found nothing. She blinked her scarlet eyes in confusion. She had felt it, the pain and suffering of her Charge. She felt him as if he was a breath away from her; then it was gone. She knew in her heart that he was not dead, just disappeared.

She growled loudly in anger. This was the umpteenth time that she’d felt her Charge and he’d disappeared. She wanted to storm the mortal home and take him to her Clan. She couldn’t do this if he kept hiding from her. Giving one last search, which came to nothing, she fled once again to the shadows and back to her Clan.

Had she turned around before leaving, she would have seen the snowy owl flying hurriedly out of the topmost window of the house she had been searching.

**-wrong?right?-**

“Silvia-chan, where is your Charge?” a deep voice called from behind the tiger.She had just arrived back from her search to tell her Clan the news.  The man was broad shouldered and tall (about 6 feet), with fiery red hair. His skin was a tan color and his coal colored eyes burned with a sort of wisdom. His jaw was set and firm though the lines around his mouth and eyes showed that he laughed a lot. He looked like any other forty year old man, other than the fact that there were cat ears of the same color as his hair at the top of his head. A red tail swooshed behind him in anticipation, though his face was void of emotion.

The tiger shivered as though cold and shed her fur, becoming a tall woman (she was taller than the first man) who looked to be about twenty with coco colored skin. She moved her braid of long white hair to her shoulder as her scarlet eyes flickered in anger. She turned to the man and gave him a low bow before speaking.

“He disappeared once more, Tama-senpai,” she said, her voice low in anger. “Curse those mortals that keep his natural form hidden from me,” she spat in a sudden wave of anger. She could feel her Charge’s pain so acutely sometimes that it made her sick. “He is my Halfling. I should be the only allot to punish him if he needs punishing. No one should be able to -”

Tama placed a comforting hand oh her shoulder to silence her, his coal eyes softening in her fury.

“Silvia,” he dropped the formalities for a moment, sensing her distress. “When he is ready, you will be called to him,”Silvia nodded her head sadly. It was normal for a Mentor to feel a pulse of their Charge’s being before they were Changed. Usually it was a heartbeat or a thought, not this torturing pain. Gritting her teeth, she blinked the moisture out of her eyes.

“He is so hurt, Tama-senpai,” her hands turned to fists in her effort to keep from crying for her Charge. “He is pained to his very soul,”

“Hush,” Tama pulled Silvia into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. “You will have your Charge.. and your revenge,” he held her at arm’s length to see the fire burn in her eyes at the word revenge. “I sense it soon,” he added. She blinked once more, this time to hide the glee in her eyes at the thought of vengeance for her Charge. No one had the right to break him like that.

She nodded to Tama. “I will wait,” she said, and turned to leave him. She gave the floor a wicked smile. She’d avenge her Charge after his Change. Now it was time to prepare.


	2. A Changed Mind

Remus Lupin was bone tired, sore, and overall hungry. He was sent off by Dumbledore to try to make peace with the wolf packs near Hogwarts in preparation for the war that was brewing. The Light needed to make sure that there were no loose ends. Any ally that they could convert to their 'cause' should be converted. Every possible stone should be upturned. Remus, being the only were-wolf member of the Order, was the perfect candidate for this conversion. It wasn't easy.. No, it never was easy for them, but he'd tried.

Immediately upon his return, he Floo-ed to the Headmaster's office.

"Remus, wonderful to see you," Dumbledore said, sitting in his office as though he'd been waiting for him all along. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked as soon as Remus had settled. He respectfully declined, just as he had done since he was a student at Hogwarts. "I trust that you've done as I've asked," his blue eyes twinkled in the way that they always did. Remus, as well as a few other Order members, had begun to find it irritating.

"Yes, Headmaster," he began. "There are eight wolf packs in the Great Britain area. Each pack needs a wide range of land and don't take well to wolves that aren't part of their pack in their land," he explained this at the raise of Dumbledore's eyebrow. He was pretty sure that the man was going to ask why there were so few in the area. This wasn't the first time -and probably not the last- that Remus had explained the mechanics of a Pack to him. Dumbledore made a motion for him to continue.

"One of them is already on our side, no questions asked. Three have sided with Voldemort and the rest are neutral," Remus watched the Headmaster's expression as he explained what he'd learnt. The twinkle in his eye seemed to become more intense when he talked about the Packs that sided with the Dark. That did not bode well.

"And why, may I ask, have those three sided with Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked. His voice changed from that happy-go-lucky manner to as hard as ice.

Remus sighed; he'd been through with him already. "He's promised them freedom in a new world," he said simply. "something the Light has yet to do,"

"I’ve already told you, Remus," Dumbledore sounded as though he was talking to a first year. "money is no object-"

"Excuse me for being frank, Headmaster, but no one, were-wolf or otherwise, will fight in this war for money," Remus interrupted him. "They want to be assured that in a world without Voldemort, they will have rein to do what other normal beings do. They don't want to be classified in the Ministry's Dangerous Creatures sect. They want to be able to apply for a job without having to supply the fact that they are a were-wolf and immediately get rejected," This conversation was getting far too close to home.

Dumbledore tapped a finger on his chin. "This isn't acceptable," he said firmly. "We might as well give the house elves a seat in the Ministry. No, the new world has got to have order," he seemed to be talking to himself, but Remus was a little more than insulted. For Dumbledore to compare Lycanthropes to house elves was degrading indeed. What about those children who were born with the disease and wanted to live a normal life? Then there were those who embraced their Lycanthropy were categorized as animals with the rest of them.

"What are you saying, Dumbledore? That you won't even think about it?" he tried hard to make sure that none of his disgust was voiced but he was pretty sure that his tone wasn't calm enough. The twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes was  _really_  starting to irk him.

"I will think about this," he said, though his tone said that it had already been thought about. And the answer was no. "Nothing more I presume?"

Remus gaped at the Headmaster in disbelief. There really was no way he was acting like this right now.. was there? "No, that was all," he didn't even mention that the two neutral Packs had made an offer, he was too heated to.

"Good," Dumbledore replied, his eyes resuming its twinkly nature. "Do go home and rest now, Remus. You look so tired," with that he was escorted to the Floo and back to Grimmauld Place.

Since Sirius’ absence (because he never used the word death.. it was too painful) the house seemed even more desolate and creepy. Walburga Black yelled unseemly things at him from her portrait upon entering.

“It’s a good thing too that that son of mine is dead,” she exclaimed, for probably the hundredth time since he’d lived there. “Bella is such a good Black, following in the foot-steps of the rest of our family. Sirius, that no good Muggle loving traitor -”

“Shut up, woman!” Remus yelled at her, getting irritated with her at once. His temper was already as short as it could be, she was crossing a line.

“Don’t speak to me in that tone, you filthy creature!” she screeched, her voice becoming more shrill with each word. “It’s bad enough that the Light has set up their Headquarters in my manor. Now I have you..” she trailed off, her face knotting in disgust. “You inhuman little -” Remus cast a strong silencing charm on her portrait, along with a cloaking charm. He didn’t want to see or hear her for a _long_ time.

 He collapsed on to a couch, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He was content with taking a very long nap. Beginning to do so, he was interrupted when there was a loud tapping on the side window. Groaning, Remus got back on his aching feet to open it.

The smile that lit his face when he realized the owl was Hedwig slowly faded when he saw how flustered she was.

“What’s wrong, girl?” he asked as she nipped him in agitation; he then noticed the letter in her beak. “Ahh, a letter for me?” he took it from her and went into the kitchen to get her a few treats and some water. With her set, he sat down to read the letter. His elation at receiving a letter from Harry turned to mortification by the time he finished reading.

_I don’t know who I chose to send this to but this letter is of the upmost importance,_

_I’m in danger. My ‘loving relatives’, as Dumbledore has probably put it, are not lovely in the slightest sense of the word. Since I could remember I’ve been treated as a freak, a disease in the family that needed to be isolated and ignored. When I got my Hogwart’s letter it started getting worse._

_I’ve asked Dumbledore several times, if I could live with someone else during the summer, or even live on my own, but he always has says that I need to stay there because of the Blood Protection bull that my mother used to save me from Voldemort. I had Hermione look up Blood Protections and we’re both pretty sure that you have to be_ loved _and_ cared for _to have it work. I have neither of those._

_Again, whoever receives this letter is someone I trust dearly, even more than Dumbledore._

_I’m usually the last one to say this, but I need help. I can’t live in this hell hole anymore._

_Harry_

Remus stared at the letter in his hand in shock and utter horror. His cub was being ignored? Treated like a freak? No one had the right to do that. And it was coming from his “devoted relatives” as Dumbledore put it; that was just sickening!

Dumbledore knew and didn’t do anything? That along with the conversation he had just had with the Headmaster just twisted his opinion on the man.

Then a wave of guilt crushed over him. He’d known Harry for three years and the boy never said anything to him. Yes, the times he’d seen him he did think the boy looked a bit peekish and didn’t eat as much as he should for a boy his age, but he didn’t think he’d been _abused_! He should have known, he was technically his guardian after all. Merlin why hadn’t he known?

He quickly apparated away to Privet Drive with a purpose. Screw the Muggles he was going to get his cub to safety.

 


	3. Your Worst Nightmare

“Why are you doing this?” this voice was shrill and slightly hysterical; a woman.

There was giggling. “I’m sure you know exactly why,” this voice sounded very young; a little boy maybe?

“Damn you!” this was a man no doubt. “When I get out of her you’ll be behind bars,” his voice was gruff but just as hysterical as the woman’s.

A snort. “I highly doubt that,”

Remus crept through number four’s hallway, following the sound of those voices. Harry’s relatives were being held captive, that was for sure, but he couldn’t sense Harry anywhere. He felt unease; something was very wrong here. That’s when the entire house went quiet, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Suddenly, he was hit with a blast of wild magic so strong that it threw him back against the wall. The wolf in him struggled to rise out of his body, a feeling that he never felt other than on the night of a full moon.

It was overwhelming to feel his wolf howl for release. It was so overwhelming that he almost allowed it… almost. Now was not the time to lose control. He needed to find Harry, and then get as far away from this raw magic as he possibly could.

He heard a scream and regrouped, moving back in the right direction. His wolf had stopped struggling for now, though he could still feel the slight pulse of that raw magic.

“Leave my son alone!” the man again.

The boy made a loud sigh. “I swear. If you speak one more time I’ll eat both you and your fat lard of a son before you can utter the word ‘help’,” Remus almost chuckled before reminding himself that Harry could be in there too.

From what he could guess, the voices were all coming from the kitchen, behind a closed door. He found that though his wolf was being held back, his senses were that of a wolf. He could see a lot better in the dark of the house than he should have been able to and his sense of smell had been heightened. He could smell…. Fire?

“I know you’re here were-wolf,” came the boy’s voice. It stopped Remus in his tracks. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re here, but I can sense you.” How was that possible? What was this creature, if he could sense Remus’ presence? This child was powerful, whoever he was. He had a strong sixth sense. Those who are powerful are also dangerous. Remus drew his wand though he stayed where he was. This lone boy was formidable enough to capture three muggles ((and possibly a wizard)) on his own. Someone like this must have been sent here. Had the Dark Lord finally made his move on Harry’s home?

There was a loud creaking noise and the kitchen door was opened. Remus could see a high wall of white fire in front of the door way. Through the fire, there were the tear-stained and terrified faces of Harry’s relatives. Remus positioned his wand to attack when a small boy who looked about eight years old stepped from behind the door. He had snow white hair and the most abnormal colored red eyes. They looked wide with innocence and seemed to be glowing in the darkness, and his pupils were in slits like a cat’s. He wore only white pants and what looked like a black and white cape around his shoulders.

 It was only a few seconds before Harry’s relatives noticed Remus standing there and called for help.

“Shut up,” the boy said quietly and the wall of fire rose to cover them. It didn’t seem to be burning them, but only keeping them in one spot. He then shut the door. Remus looked at him in disbelief. How was that possible?

He regarded Remus with curiosity before he spoke again. “Who are you and why are you here?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that question, boy,” Remus replied, holding his wand at the ready. No matter how young this boy was, he needed to be alert for an attack. But boy, was he young. He’d probably look adorable if Remus didn’t think that there was some blood thirsty light in those gleaming blood red eyes.

Those eyes went wide in amusement and the boy let out a small chuckle. “I am no boy, pup,” he countered. Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not a pup,” he almost snarled, the wolf unhappy at being rebuked.

“Oh, but you are,” the boy said, coming closer to Remus, who backed up on instinct. He tilted his head to the side. “I’ve seen many more moons than you have. You’re merely a pup to me,” he smiled, showing Remus his rows of abnormally pointed teeth. He realized that when the boy spoke, one of his long k9’s poked out of his mouth. It would have been cute had Remus not been irritated.

The wolf was angry. It wanted to tear this arrogant little pup apart. He was not a pup! This kid was really ticking him off. He was about to cast a spell on him when he was hit with a spike of wild magic again. It was coming from the boy!

The boy giggled slightly. “Those mortals are no fun anymore,” he said pouting a bit. “But you have a strong Hua,” he came closer to Remus who was struggling to unstick himself from the wall. To no avail, he was pushed back more fiercely.

“Silvia-senpai told me to keep the mortals down here,” he continued, watching Remus like a cat would watch its prey. “She said nothing about what to do with intruders,” Remus was starting to panic. The binds the boy put him were magic of a different degree. He couldn’t get out, and the wolf was getting even more impatient. The more he struggled against the magic, the more it seemed he was losing control over his wolf.

“You’re an intruder aren’t you, pup?” the boy asked, his head tilted in a cute way though his eyes looked more blood thirsty than before.

“Who are you?” Remus breathed, his face full of horror. What person would raise a child this way? Who was this Silvia person and why did she send him here?

The boy held his hand out in front of him. A ball of white fire levitated on his outstretched hand. “Me?” he asked smiling again. “I’m your worst nightmare,”


	4. Beginnings of Change

Harry’s head was pounding. He felt as though his mind had been leafed roughly through with metal prongs and all of his thoughts were in a jumbled mess. Nothing he thought made sense to him anymore. Why did he fall asleep in the first place? Why did he fell as though something large was missing from his being? What he needed was his Mentor so she could help him make some sense of his Changing. _Wait, what?_

“Open your eyes, Ko. It’s much easier for me to help you if I can see the start your _Hua_ is in,” a soothing voice said. It sounded very logical to him, so he complied. Once his eyes were opened he realized two things. One, there was a white haired woman standing over him and two, she’d lit him on fire.

“HOLY HELL?!” he let out a scream and tried to move away from this stranger. Where the hell was his wand when he needed it? Oh, right, it was in the cupboard. His efforts gained a sharp rap on the top of his head from her knuckles.

“What the hell was that for?” he snapped. He now realized that she had bound him to his bed with some sort of spell.

“Ko. If I wished you harm I would have left you for dead on this floor. Don’t fight those who try to heal you,” she chided him. The fire, Harry noticed belatedly, was white and seemed to be controlled by her. Its flames danced up his arms and legs and flowed like the white dress Silvia was wearing. _Who’s Silvia?_ He thought, wondering where the name sprung up from.

“My head hurts,” he groaned aloud, squinting his eyes from the brightness of her fire.

“I should guess it would,” Silvia snorted. She tapped his cheek with one of her hands as if in command. Instinctively, Harry opened his eyes wider for her.

She made a tsking noise. “You’re Hua is indecisive, Ko,” she said worriedly. “Clear your mind before your stupidity skews with your Changing,” she sighed “I don’t fancy involving a Kage,”

“Hold on, stop it!” Harry exclaimed, his vision swimming in his confusion. “What’s happening to me? You’re saying things that I don’t understand. And why are you calling me child?” he asked this all in one breath, thinking that if he didn’t say it fast enough she would start talking about weird things again.

Silvia sighed ((he still didn’t know how he knew her name)) and rolled her eyes. She pulled her hand away from him and the fire receded. He found that he could move his limbs again, but didn’t try to get away. Instead, he pulled his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Let’s start with your last question shall we?” she looked directly into his eyes, enough for him to see that her eyes were a rusty red color.  Something told him that her eyes were _no_ t supposed to look like that.

“Oh calm yourself,” she said, holding up a hand as if to wave his fear away. “My Li is off keeping those idiot mortals downstairs in check. I’m fine,” her explanation seemed to calm his subconscious fears but did nothing for the pounding of his head. _Now I know how Ron feels during potions_ , he thought bitterly.  

“I’m calling you Ko because that’s what you are, a child,” she held out his hand as he tried to protest. “I’ve been alive long enough to see your people’s Merlin in a nappy, so don’t argue,” that got him quiet. She sat thoughtfully for a moment.

“You haven’t Changed, yet you already recognize out language. That’s interesting… ”

“What’s our language?” Harry interrupted. This got him another rap on the head.

“How am I to answer your other questions if you keep asking me new ones, eh? It was a rhetorical question, keep your mouth shut,” she added when he opened his mouth to answer. “And our language is Japanese.” Harry smiled to himself. _I can understand Japanese_ , he thought proudly than frowned. _Why can I speak Japanese?_

“As for what’s happening to you,” she continued, not giving him any time to broad over his new found knowledge. “all I can say for now is that your bloodline holds a piece of Japanese history within it,” she sighed again when Harry gave him a questioning look. “Use your brain or your body will suffer, boy. How old are you turning?”

“Sixteen,” Harry replied, still quite confused.

“And what happens to your people when they turn sixteen?” she prompted.

“Well,” Harry said thoughtfully. “If a wizard has creature blood in their bloodline they gain a creature inheritance,” he looked up at Silvia to see her rolling her eyes again. “Oh,”

“Yes _oh_ , Harry-chan,” his eyes widened when she said his name. “We are Neko,” he blinked at her.

Neko

Why did that name sound so familiar? He was sure that they’d never studied Neko in Care of Magical Creatures, not in History. Even so, something about the name just clicked. Harry James Potter, Neko of Gotokuji Clan. He smiled to himself then frowned again. _What the hell was a Gotokuji Clan?_

“Harry-chan?” Silvia said gently. He looked up to her rusty colored eyes to see concern on her face.

“Yes Silvia-senpai,” this got a smile from her. He had no idea where it came from, but he just knew that it was her name.

“I know you have a lot of questions, but I’m only allot to answer them after your Changing,” she said then bit her lip. “I may be new at this, but I know what I’m doing, okay?”  her expression was so full of love and determination that Harry almost choked. “I’ll keep you safe,” all Harry could do was nod. This woman was a complete stranger to him. Yes, he felt very familiar around her and she made him feel safe, but she was still a stranger. Her saying that she would protect him without knowing who he was baffled him.

“I have one more question,” he said. “How do I know you?” he asked.

Silvia gave him a small smirk. “Every Neko is born with someone to watch over them. I am that someone for you and my uncle Tama-senpai was that someone for me. This is how we’re taught the ways of our people. Our Bond was made when you were born,” Harry frowned making Silvia sigh; he had another question.

“How come it took you so long to find me?” he asked quietly, looking down at his knees. He’d just realized that he didn’t hurt from his beating. He was completely healed by his Mentor.

“I tried, Ko. I tried so hard,” Silvia said, cupping his cheek with her hand to make him look up at her; her expression guilty and sorrowful.

“Someone put a very heavy concealing charm over you. I couldn’t even catch your scent until a few days ago, which was the same time I could fully feel our Bond strengthen,” Harry then remembered the few times that he’d given up hope and just wanted to die. A voice kept telling him to be strong.

“That was you?” he asked, eyes wide in awe.

“The only thing I could do was ask you to stay put and wait for me,” she took her hand off of his face and balled her fists again, eyes narrowing in anger. “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to protect you from those mortals. My Li is taking care of it right now,” as she said that a scream came from downstairs. She smiled slightly as Harry’s shocked look.

He twittled his fingers and looked back to his knees. “It’s not your fault, Silvia-sempai. You don’t have to-”

“Shut up, Gilbert, not now,” Silvia said suddenly, her eyes clouding slightly. “I told you not to eat the fat one,”

“Who are you talking to?” Harry asked, fearful of her answer.  It was quite creepy for her to be looking at him but not talking to him.

“No I don’t know a were-wolf. Why would I know someone that you don’t know? Use your brain!” Silvia said giving an exasperated sigh. A were-wolf? Harry perked up at this. Remus had his letter! Remus was coming to get him.

“Do what you want I guess. Just make sure you don’t leave any evidence. The mortals could call the authorities on us and you remember the last time that happened…”

“What?” Harry exclaimed panicked. Silvia was going to let her Li ((whatever that was)) eat Remus! “No, no. Don’t do anything to him,” he grabbed Silvia’s hands to make her look at him and snap out of her daze. “Don’t let it hurt him!” he was so worked up that Silvia felt his blood pressure spike from his hands. He was heating up with worry and panic. She gave him a side glance and mentally told her Li to stop playing and take the were-wolf to a safe location.

“It’s fine Harry-chan,” she said, petting his hands in hers. He just kept shaking. Remus couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let anyone kill Remus. Remus was all he had left.

“Harry-chan, calm down. Nothing will harm the were-wolf,” Silvia said gently, concern in her eyes. Too much stress would make his Changing kick start, which wasn’t good. It had to happen naturally. “Calm yourself,”

“I-I can’t! ” he exclaimed, the shivering taking over his body. He began writhing on the bed, helpless to what was happening to him. His body was now hurting. It was hot and cold at the same time.

“No,” Silvia said, trying to restrain him. “It can’t start now, it’s too early!” Harry couldn’t hear her, he was taken over too much by the pain. Hot and cold at the same time. Too much pain.

“Harry!” Silvia’s voice was tiny in the background of the roaring in his ears. He felt as though a caged animal was trying to get out from inside of him. He let out a blood curdling scream before his body erupted in a flash of light. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Godsdammit!" Silvia shrieked, using her inhuman speed to get out of Harry's room before his overwhelming power killed her. She needed a Kage and she needed one fast. She could sense his thrashing body and cast a quick binding charm on him through their Bond. Had his Changing gone the correct way, he wouldn't be in so much pain right now. Stupid were-wolf, causing his blood pressure to spike. Stupid Gilbert for trying to 'play' with the stupid were-wolf. Damn them all for harming her Charge.

Harry let out another strangled scream, causing Silvia to go on full Neko mode, all of her attributes out. Her white ears poked out from the top of her head and her tail of white fire sprouted from her back. She silently thanked the creator of dresses with low backs for without it her dress would have lit on fire.

Not knowing what to do, she paced the small hallway for what seemed like hours ((it was only a few minutes)) before she smacked herself in the head. She drew a small dagger out from the holster she kept on her thigh while she muttered to herself.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" she gave a small spike of courage to Harry through their Bond, she could feel him panicking and didn't want the boy to hurt himself. She then made a small cut on the palm of her hand. She squeezed it tight so that her blood spread across her hand before it could heal then slammed it against the wall.

Satisfied that she'd concentrated long enough, she removed her hand, leaving a bloody hand print. " _Renraku_ , Daemon, Kage of Gotokuji Clan," she said in a loud voice. Her blood sizzled on the wall for a moment before the hand print formed Japanese characters.

 **あなたは何をしたいですか？** ((What do you want?))

Silvia let out a fierce snarl and the characters hurriedly changed.

 **私は、あなたのために先輩を何ができますか** **?**  ((What can I do for you, senpai?))

"'Port. To me. NOW!" Silvia growled at the wall and dropped the connection. Idiotically ungrateful little –

"I apologize for my rudeness, senpai. I was told that I had a day off," came a voice from the darkest corner of the hallway. Silvia whirled around to see the golden eyes of the Kage she'd called.

"Thank the Gods you came as quickly as you did," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm when he stepped out of the shadows.

This was only a boy of nineteen, though his eyes would make him seem older. They held a sort of wisdom within them. He had short dirty blond hair, though his bangs were sticking out of the large knit hat that he wore over his head. Silvia rolled her eyes at his hat; he'd cut out holes on the top so his black cat ears could stick out of them. Honestly, why wear a hat if you were going to do that with it?

"Well I'm sorry that the Council finds the importance of making my Mateship stronger pale in comparison to stabilizing the  _Hua_  of a fledgling," he drawled slightly, though his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Silvia was almost ready to knock his head off of his shoulders…. Almost. She needed his help now to stabilize Harry, she'd deal with his rudeness later.

"So what's going -" the boy was cut off when Harry let out a strangled scream that carried out into the hallway. The boy's eyes went wide. "Early Change," he said simply. He wasn't asking a question, he was stating a fact.

Silvia nodded stiffly, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "So help me, Daemon, if you don't help my Charge I'll -"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll have Gilbert eat me whole," Daemon said rolling his eyes, not even phased by Silvia's brutality, which usually had grown men shitting their pants. "You've threatened me before… and you do you remember what I told you the last time you threatened me like this?" his eyes turned a darker shade of gold as they stared at each other in an intimidation match. Daemon gave Silvia a wide grin, which she smirked at him in reply. They were always going at each other like that, having been in each other's lives for a long time now. The banter between then was familiar.

"Don't hurt yourself, boy," she growled, pushing him towards Harry;s room door. "I don't want you to get hurt… but only because you're Mate's baby brother," she said, narrowing her eyes at the smirk Daemon gave her. "Do not think that you'll get away with speaking to me the way that you do," she added.

Daemon stopped with his hand on the door handle. "I love you too, senpai," he breathed, giving her a broad smile, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

Silvia gave him a small smile, waving him away. When the last of his black tail was enclosed in the green light of Harry's  _Hua_ , she put her hands up to her face, rubbing her temple. Both of those boys would be the death of her.

* * *

As soon as Daemon entered the room he was hit by a wall of raw power. All he felt was pain. So much Pain. It was fiery liquid speeding through his veins, causing him inner turmoil. It hurt so much. Why was this happening to this fledgling? He could feel his pain. It was horrid.

He trudged through the power, his own  _Hua_  shining in front of him, guiding him to the person who was emitting this power. The boy on thrashing against Silvia's bindings immediately caught his attention. He was contorting in inhuman-like ways, his demon trying to get out of him.

He put a hand on his leg, one part of his body that wasn't contorted, and let his golden  _Hua_ mix with the green. Almost at once, his body stopped moving and the boy stopped screaming. That's the Kage power, that's what they did. They stabilized and controlled those with too much power themselves. He frowned then, wondering why his magical levels hadn't gone down yet. Usually, it only took a few words on his part to stop the battle between Li, his demon, and Ga, his humanity. His Li was still trying to take control.

He put his hand on the boy's head to try and see what was going on in there. His hand brushed over the boy's lightening scar and he sucked in a breath, a new wave of pain taking over the stabilizing he's just done.

"Really, it shouldn't hurt this much, but your demon is ripping you apart," he said gently, realizing what was going on. He saw the boy's eyes flicker underneath his eye lids, so he began talking more. "Just breathe, dude," he added. He looked as though he was going to open his eyes before another spike of pain ran through his body. He screamed, his body rippling in effort to keep his demon inside.

"Breathe, dude. Breathe," he said again. "Copy me, in," he gave an intake air for the boy to copy. "Out," he exhaled. The boy copied. "Good, keep breathing through the pain. In…..out," he encouraged him. It actually helped, and as the pain within him subsided, he opened his eyes.

Silvia's absence was the first thing Harry noticed. He felt strangely empty again now that his Mentor wasn't near him. Something told him that it was natural, but he still felt like he needed her there with him. The second thing he noticed was that an older boy was sitting leaning over him, his golden eyes staring worriedly into Harry's green ones.  _Why do I keep waking up with people on top of me?_  Harry thought with a groan. Something about him was very familiar. It wasn't like Harry knew him, he was sure that he'd never seen him before, but he was familiar. He blinked at him before something in his mind clicked…

"Are you a Kage?" he asked tentatively. Harry could see the boy's black tail swishing behind him and vaguely wondered why his hair and his cat-like attributes weren't the same color.

"Oh gee, what makes you think that?" he asked sarcastically. His golden eyes regarded Harry intensely, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Daemon, if you were wondering… you probably weren't though. But I'm glad you're okay," the golden eyes were on him again. That color was calming and un-nerving at the same time. "I almost lost you there,"

"What do you mean?" Harry wriggled under his gaze. He felt like he was being inspected under a microscope and he really didn't like that feeling.

"Your Li was, and still is I believe, trying to eat your Ga," Daemon explained. "I can't do any more for you. Your Ga is trying very hard to fight back,"

"What in the name of all hell are you saying?" Harry asked exasperated. "I don't understand what any of you are saying, but you just keep rambling like I get it!" his eyes turned a darker shade of green with his anger. "I don't know what a Neko is, but I remember the word. I don't know what Li and Ga is but something in my head is telling me that what's going on with me is a bad thing," he voice had escalated to a yell, and Daemon backed away from him wincing. This just made Harry even angrier. Why was he backing away when he did this to him? He was the one who was supposed to help him, why wasn't he doing what he was supposed to do?

"Don't you dare run away from me," his voice was dangerously low when he spoke again, his eyes almost black. Daemon let out a slight snarl.

"You have no sway over -" he was cut off when Harry pounced on him, knocking both of them off of the bed and onto the floor. They tumbled together, snarling and biting at each other, each of them trying to get an upper hand. Harry seemed to be winning, because he caught Daemon off guard and pinned him to the floor.

"You're letting your Li win you over… Harry," Daemon said, his voice gentle. Harry paused, his mind catching up with him a bit.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, letting up on Daemon's hands slightly. He shouldn't have done that. Daemon gave him a wicked smile and flipped them over so Harry was pinned down, Daemon having held his hands over his head and locking him down with his hips.

Daemon bent down, coming close to Harry's ear. "Never, ever, do that again. Do you hear me?" he whispered, his voice husky. He was now so close to Harry's body that he could feel the heat rolling off of him. Harry's nose flared as he caught his intoxicating scent. His body began to shiver, this time in desire. Daemon's scent was driving him insane.

"Get off of me," he snarled. He was afraid. Afraid of what this meant. Afraid of how much this boy he barely knew was driving him wild.

Daemon raised an eyebrow, which Harry could now see had an earring on it. "Make me," he hissed. So he made a split decision, a decision based entirely off of instinct.

Harry arched his back and gave Daemon's lips a lingering lick.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):  
> Renraku - contact


	6. You Are Mine

Daemon sputtered on top of Harry, totally taken aback by the younger boy’s actions. Sure he’d told the boy to make him get off, but he didn’t mean this for the Gods sake. Apparently, Harry thought his gasp was an invitation, because he successfully stuck his tongue into Daemon’s mouth.  He had half a mind to bite the.. _thing_ , that’d just invaded his personal space, but against his better judgment, he allowed the younger to coax him into a response.

Daemon’s nerves were on end. Each touch sent electricity up through his body, he could feel Harry’s Hua and his intertwining. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen that Harry’s power, which was a dark, ugly green color of his Li earlier, turned into the natural emerald green of his Ga, the right color. He would have realized that Harry’s transformation was complete.

All he realized now, though, was that his Li was screaming for him to be claimed by this boy. As their lips and tongues danced, the feeling heightened until it was unbearable. _Claim me!_ He almost yelled at him. _I want you to Mark me_ , he thought, his eyes finally opening to see Harry on top of him, his face flush with desire. _No!_ He abruptly stopped their kissing, sending Harry a look of slight disgust.

“I-I have a Mate!” he exclaimed, trying to get out from under him. Harry’s eyes had turned almost black with lust, and Daemon was almost certain that he couldn’t understand a word he was saying. He was disgusted with himself. He’d left his Mate at home, when they were in the middle of doing **_this_**! His Mate was waiting for him. His Mate was…. He looked up at Harry, whose hands were braced on the floor by his face. He had such a confused expression on his face, his eyebrows furred in concentration on something.

Daemon lifted a hand to straighten the lines on his forehead. He was probably petrified right now; his Neko instincts taking over all of his reason.

“Why do you smell like someone else?” his voice sounded extremely hurt, like Daemon had personally betrayed him. Daemon let out a slight whimper, trying to say that he didn’t want his Mate to be angry with him, but the words wouldn’t come out. _NO_ , he screamed at himself. _Harry is not my Mate!_

Harry tugged on his hoodie zipper, and Daemon did nothing to stop him. He blushed slightly when his tanned bare chest was revealed from underneath it. He’d been in such a hurry to leave that he just threw the hoodie on, not even thinking of putting a shirt under. When Silvia called for someone, it was best not to keep her waiting. He was glad though, that his Mate thought to make him put some boxers on.

“Is there any place where you’re not pierced?” Harry asked. Daemon snorted; almost ready to reply ‘My dick,’ when he remembered that his Mate had asked him that exact question when they’d first started dating. _His Mate._

He let out a groan, which Harry gave him a reassuring kiss in reply to. Why was his Li letting this boy touch him this way? She’d totally taken over his actions since Harry licked his lips and it pained him. He wanted control of his body again, he wanted his Mate, and he wanted to rip this fledgling a new one for affecting him like this.

 _But he’s perfect for us_ , his Li said, her voice soothing. _He’s strong willed and can protect us. He’s our other half._ Her voice was so convincing. He usually chose to ignore her nagging, ((her favorite solution: let’s eat them)) but, she was starting to make sense. He could feel it in his bones. He had a special place in his heart for his Mate, the one he’d left at home. For some reason, this boy was added to a place within his soul... Was this boy his Soul Mate? Unknown to him, Harry’s Li was trying to convince him of the exact same thing.

**-wrong?right?-**

Why? He didn’t freaking know why! A voice in the back of his head told him to do it, and he’d obliged. Simple as that. Looking back on it, he realized that he could have been seriously killed for doing something like that. Daemon was a strong guy, and he was older than him. He was already pinned to the floor; Daemon could have done any amount of damage to him in that position. But he hadn’t. He’d even gone so far as to kiss the older boy, and he’d just let him.

His body felt warm again, but not painfully so like before. He was heated with arousal for the boy above him, arching his back to meet him in one passionate kiss after another. It was bliss; Harry’d never felt as happy ever in his life as he did right then when Daemon responded to his kisses. He didn’t even think about it when he’d flipped them over so he could get more leverage. When the boy stopped and screeched out ‘I have a Mate,’ Harry’s Li thought he meant him. He swelled with pride, before they both realized the look on the older boy’s face was one of disgust, not love. He was confused, so terribly confused. He didn’t know what to think anymore; he’d just jumped a guy that he didn’t even know for Merlin’s sake!

When his nose flared, he caught the scent again. It had been faint before, but now, he could really smell it. It wasn’t Daemon’s scent.

“Why do you smell like someone else?” he asked, not really sure why he was hurt by it, but he knew he was hurt. Then Daemon made that adorable noise and his Li was reassured.

He unzipped his hoodie to find his bare skinlying underneath. _See? He wrapped himself up like a present for us_ , the voice said to him. Harry smirked at the stud poking from his belly button.

“Is there any place where you’re not pierced?” he asked playfully ((even his cat ears are pierced)), before he saw the Mark on his Mate’s shoulder. It didn’t look fresh; it was more of a scar now. There were bite marks and hickeys covering his Mate’s tanned muscles. His chest heaving, he gave Daemon a reproachful look.

“Who did this to you?” he asked, his voice quiet. His Li was sad again. His Mate was already taken. That could be… changed, but if his Mate was happy he could not interfere. 

“My Mate,” Daemon said just as quietly. “My other Mate,” he added. _We are okay with another Mate_ , his Li said grudgingly. _He needs us_ , it continued. _All of them need us. We can protect them all_.

Harry looked at Daemon with hopeful eyes. “I.. I don’t know what’s going on here,” he said honestly. He just felt like he needed Daemon; like Daemon needed him.

“Me neither,” Daemon replied. “Our Li’s are agreeing aren’t they?” he looked to the corner of the room as if there was something there and nodded slightly. “Olive says it will be in our best interest to Mate… all three of us,” Both Harry and his Li were so happy with themselves that he didn’t even think to ask who Olive was. He just gave Daemon another bruising kiss.

“You are mine,” he whispered against his lips. “Mine,” he growled slightly, kissing his Mate over and over again.His _shared_ Mate. His Li didn’t really know what to think about this, but he decided to take it as it came. He trailed kisses down Daemon’s jaw to his neck and lapped his tongue at the juncture there. Daemon let out a barely concealed purr, which only fueled Harry for what he was about to do next.

His newly developed fangs ((when did those get in?)) grazed the side of his Mate’s neck, causing the older boy to shiver underneath him. He hesitated for a moment, panicked. What was he doing? He couldn’t bite him. He didn’t even know him! And he already said that he had a Mate. He looked into Daemon’s golden eyes; the boy was panting, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“Mark me,” he moaned, his arms and legs latching onto Harry’s body. He could tell how painfully hard both of them were, a groan escaping his lips when their erections rocked against each other.

“Do it _now_ ,” he commanded, his eyes glowing in an eerie color.  _Yes_ , was all Harry thought before he sunk his fangs into Daemon’s neck.

**-wrong?right?-**

Daemon screamed. He screamed loud and hard until his throat was sore. He didn’t remember it feeling this mind blowing before. His body writhed in pleasure underneath the boy that was now Marking him. He couldn’t feel anything but Harry’s fangs in his neck; his Hua seeping into his body. Nothing else mattered but them, nothing.

 

He rubbed himself frantically against Harry, trying to relieve the pressure in his crotch. He was so far gone that he didn’t even notice Harry’s hands creeping down his back. His fingers stopped at his tail, rubbing just above it.

“ ** _Ry-kun_**!” he screamed as he came, just from his Mate’s touch. All Neko’s tails were a very sensitive part of their body, but for Harry to make him cum from not even touching it was insane. Finally, it all clicked in his head. He wanted more, he needed more. He wanted to be Claimed by all of his Mates.

 Harry slacked his jaw and lifted himself up so he could look at Daemon’s flushed face. He was wearing a satisfied grin, the green in his eyes churning with an unreadable emotion. He whispered a cleansing charm onto Daemon before he just stared at him again.

“Harry.. I,” Daemon was cut off when Harry pulled him into a bruising kiss. He could taste his own blood in Harry’s mouth and, though odd, it only succeeded in turning him on further.

“Stop _doing_ that!” he gasped, almost whining. “You’re making me lose my train of thought,” Harry gave him a smug smirk to which Daemon flipped him over onto his ass for. “And yes, I could have done that at any time,” he added, standing up. He gave Harry a hand and helped him up before folding his arms and looking at him intensely with his gold eyes again.

“Wow,” he breathed. The sixteen year old was _sexy_. He noticed it even more now, what with his inheritance fully showing. Daemon could tell that he’d gotten taller, if only by a few inches, and he had more muscle on him. When he started training, he’d get even more muscle. He couldn’t help but think about how Harry’s body felt on top of his and unconsciously licked his lips. _Crap_ , he scolded himself. _We have stuff to do_.

Harry shifted from foot to foot, the awkwardness of this situation finally catching up to him. He was some ancient Japanese creature now, and had a Mate – excuse me – Mates. One question kept popping up in his head though.

“What is a Neko?” he asked aloud. He saw Daemon hold back a snort. The older boy took one of his hands and placed it on the top of his head, then he took his other hand and put is above his butt. It took him three seconds to realize that he was touching cat ears and a tail on his own body. 

“Whoa,” was all he said. He looked upat Daemon, his eyes shining in glee. “This is so cool!” Daemon promptly smacked himself on the forehead.

Olive chuckled inside of him. _Another sixteen year old_ , she chided. _You really like them young ones don’t you?_

 _You should talk_ , he snapped at her, wishing that the floor could open up and swallow him. _It’s only three years difference. You were the one who was screaming to be Marked and you’re_ old.

He peeked between his fingers to see his Mate looking fixated with his own tail; wiggling it around, trying to see it fully. Daemon let out a laugh; he could just picture Harry in his natural form, chasing his own tail. It made the situation seem a little better.

 

_Now you just have to tell the other one_ , Olive reminded him with a smirk in her voice. _And you know how possessive he is_. Daemon smacked himself again. His life was pure hell.

“Daemon,” he looked up to see Harry watching him. “Why do I have three tails?” Daemon watched as Harry flicked his tail behind him. He did indeed have one tail, but it was forked, twice. Daemon reached out and stroked a hand down the soft jet-black fur, thinking about it. Harry let out a loud purr, hooking one part of his tail around Daemon’s wrist, anther around his waist, and the last around his other hand, and pulling him into his arms with an ‘oof’ from the older boy.

“Harry, you want me to help you, don’t you?” Daemon was panting from just being in close proximity with Harry. He knew his face was flushed with the effort from not acting on his instinct, and his instinct would have been to let Harry ravish him for all his worth.

“Yes,” Harry breathed in his ear. “I want you to help me with this,” Harry rolled his hips against him and pressed his rock hard erection against his own, causing the older boy to moan at the friction.

“Oh, good _Gods_ Harry!” Daemon groaned, his Mate moving against him just right. He gritted his teeth; they couldn’t do this right now! Silvia had gone against her instincts by staying out of the room for as long as she did, but since Harry’s magical levels had gone down, she’d be barging in any minute now.

_It’s not like she won’t smell your semen_ , Olive snorted. “Yes, but it’d be better if she didn’t catch us in the act don’t you think?” Daemon asked her aloud. Harry tilted his head to the side, no doubt wondering who he was talking to.

“Silvia,” he explained. “She’s waiting for us,” Harry gave him such an adorable discouraged look that he pulled him by his hair and gave him a quick kiss.

“We need to tell her about our.. Mateship. As her Charge you are to live with her until you are capable of being on your own, but because you have a Mate that actually has a house you may be excused from it. Oh, and we need to get you to the Clan soon so you can get evaluated by the Council,” Daemon sighed when Harry gave him that confused look  again.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” he snorted, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Silvia and I’ll have it covered, but we need to go now.”

 Harry gave one last look at his room, the place he’d been living in for the last five years of his life. Honestly, he wasn’t sad at all to go. He turned to Daemon and wrapped an arm around his waist.

”I’m ready,” he said. He had no clue what he was getting himself into and he still had so many questions, and the answers he was getting only led to more questions. But he knew that he was going to get through it. With Daemon and Silvia, he was going to get through it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now. I'm almost through with the last few paragraphs of the next chapter so it'll be up as soon as I can post it!


	7. Half-Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined italics means Li speak  
> regular italics means thoughes

Silvia wasn't a very patient person, even though she was disciplined since birth to keep her cool and stay composed. Her temper usually got her into a lot of trouble, but the one thing that messed with her the most was Daemon Glericson. That boy was the bane of her existence. He did things to deliberately get under her skin. He knew how to push her buttons the wrong way. This is what she assumed he was doing when Harry's magical levels went down and they didn't immediately exit his room. It was forbidden to interrupt a Kage when they were "working". Their _Huas_ could become unstable when so vulnerable and that was a very bad thing.

She waited, and waited. Growling in frustration, she paced the hallway. What in the Gods' names was going on in there? As she paced, Gilbert skipped up from the staircase, smiling brightly.

"What have you done?" she asked, her eyebrows raising at his happiness. Gilbert was a peculiar boy. Most things that would make normal people cry usually made him smile. As all Lis are, Gilbert is the exact opposite of Silvia in every way.

"I've done nothing, Silvia-chan," he smiled in his little adorable way and stoop beside her. "Let me in please,"

Silvia sighed and closed her eyes as Gilbert placed his hand in hers. Gradually, his entire body turned into flame until he became the size of her palm. She pushed the ball of fire against her chest, her body absorbing it wholly. She welcomed the return of power as her eyes turned to their normal color and she assessed her Li's experiences.

"Why did you lock the were in the cupboard?" she asked him aloud. Being able to separate the Li from the Ga is a talent that only a Kasha, such as herself, and a Kage possessed. It was a good way to get information, but when their minds rejoined the connection was almost an overload of data. Silvia was only now seeing the most prominent in Gilbert's mind.

 _I didn't lock him in the cupboard!_ Gilbert exclaimed, sounding hurt. Silvia could tell that he was sitting there smiling in her subconscious. _He went in there on his own accord. He's not even there anymore._ He added in an almost bitter tone. _I moved him._

"Good," Silvia said satisfied, "Now Harry-chan won’t -"

"Harry won't what?" Daemon asked, emerging from the room and tugging Harry along with him. Both of them looked flushed and there was a faint smell of something in the air... Testosterone and semen, Gilbert giggled. He works fast!

Silvia's nostrils flared and she caught Daemon by the scruff of his neck. "You seduced my innocent Charge!" she growled at him. "I asked you to help him and you took your sexual frustrations out on him!" Fledglings didn't know the first thing about being Nekos. Harry probably had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Daemon actually had the audacity to laugh. "If anyone has sexual  frustrations, its your _innocent_ Charge over there," he snorted. Harry's cheeks blazed in embarrassment. "I, on the other hand, will probably never have those problems again," his tone was full of amusement but Harry could tell that his eyes were hard. From the few minutes he's known his Mate, he already knew that he couldn't be cornered.

It happened then, almost too fast for even Daemon or Silvia's Neko senses to comprehend. Daemon was pushed back against the wall and Silvia's hand was almost grabbed. She realized what was going on in time and swirled out of the way of the offending hand, landing in a crouch at the end of the hallway. She starred up at Harry in shock. Where the hell had that come from? He was Marked by the younger one. Harry-chan's already going through the stages.

"Thanks Gil, I figured that," Silvia growled. Harry's tails were puffed up in anger.

He had no clue what he was doing. What he did know that when Silvia touched Daemon it sent a burning anger through him that he'd never felt before. No one touches my Mate but me! Was the only thing going through his head.  
He stared at Silvia crouched in front of him and his ears drooped in shame. "I'm so sorry. I -" He stopped when he felt Daemon's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Shh," he whispered, "You've proven yourself to me," he licked the side of his neck as if in congratulations. With those words Harry practically puffed up like a peacock. His Mate found him worthy. That was enough to make him feel less guilty for attacking his Mentor.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Silvia said, eyeing the both of them suspiciously. "You'll be a formidable opponent with that speed," he started to grin wildly. "With the proper training of course," she added. Not even her half insult could stop his smiling.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we can leave now," Daemon said stepping from behind Harry. The younger immediately grabbed his hand, causing him to roll his eyes. Harry didn't really care, he didn't want Daemon out of his sight.

"Yes. He needs to be evaluated by the Council," Silvia added, turning to the stairs without turning to see if they were following.

"Yes, she's always like that and no, you will not know what the Council is unless she wants to tell you," Daemon said, following after her. Harry didn't start after them until Daemon's tail disappeared. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

When he got to the first floor there was some kind of ritual being set up. There was a large red mark on one of the doors in the hallway and Silvia was chanting something unintelligible.  
Harry saw Daemon lounging on the dining room table and almost laughed at how mad Aunt Petunia would be. Speaking of her....

"In the kitchen," Daemon said, surprising Harry.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked awed. It truth, he didn't want to see what Gilbert had done to his siblings, no matter how horrible they'd treated him.

Daemon winked at him. "It's my job, Ry. Kages are basically catalysts to other Nekos. We’re able to control the flow of Hua throughout other's bodies. Emotional responses are just a part of knowing your patients," Harry nodded his head. He could understand that Daemon could see his emotions, but reading his thoughts was a a bit above the top.

"It would be natural for you to want to know where your relatives are. You live with three other people, right? Two males and a female?" Harry's eyes got wider.

Daemon smiled brightly, remembering that Harry was completely new to this sort of thing. "Everyone has a distinct smell, Ry. Not only that but males and females ssmell differently," he said. "The woman smells more like you than the men so I'd say that she's a blood relative right?" Harry's eyes were so large that Daemon thought that his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"How do you know that?! It's like you're a bloodhound or something!" Daemon's eyes narrowed slightly, as though he was wondering if he was serious. Then he laughed. It was a real laugh this time, not the dry sarcastic one he'd given to Silvia a minute ago. His laugh was musical, melting in Harry's ears. It made him want to laugh too.

"Oh Gods. You honestly compared a cat to a dog," he chuckled. "Don’t worry, you’ll learn how to do it in time," Harry snorted at his Mate whilst checking up on Silvia. What on earth was she doing?

“Blood ritual,” Daemon said lightly, his eyes going in the direction of Harry’s and narrowing. “There was one here originally for your safety, but it seemed to deteriorate. For now she’s doing a protective seal over the house to keep your siblings safe from the idiot who messed with the first one,” he said this with his jaw clenched. Harry got the feeling that someone messing with a protection seal was bad, and he had two guesses at who did it.

A red glow flared from Silvia’s side of the room and she looked at the red mark on the wall triumphantly as it began to fade. Harry only just realized that it was her bloody hand print on the wall.

“All set,” she said, arching her back. “Daemon, let’s go,” he waved them over to her.

“Wait,” Harry exclaimed, his senses on over drive. “Where’s Remus?” Daemon tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at him.

“Who’s Remus,” he hissed. Harry looked at him awed. His Mate was jealous? That was new.

“It’s the werewolf,” Silvia said rolling her eyes at the younger boys.

“You’re friends with a _were_?” Daemon’s tone had a hard edge to it. Harry felt like laughing, though he knew that doing so would only make the situation worse. Daemon was jealous of Remus. He was honest to goodness jealous of a man that Harry considered his father. Daemon growled at Harry’s slight smile.

“He’s my godfather, Daemon,” he explained. “I -” he looked to Silvia then shook his head. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Thank you,” Silvia exclaimed in relief. “He's in a safe place, but we should go before those mortals call the police,” this spurred Daemon into action. He clasped his hands together and murmured something under his breath.

Harry almost had a heart attack when the shadows in the room began to move and take shape as though they were solid. The circled around them at lightening speed, creating a cyclone of shadow until Harry couldn’t see the kitchen anymore. It certainly wasn’t the bellybutton pull feeling of a portkey or the feeling that your entire body was getting turned inside out like when apparating. Harry could safely say that he liked Daemon’s means of travel, though he would have liked some sort of warning before hand.

All of a sudden the shadows cleared and Harry was standing in front of a large white house. He looked to Daemon and Silvia in a silent plea. Where were they?

“Welcome to my house,” Daemon said proudly and smiled at Harry. His eyes were light with almost childish glee. It reminded Harry about the kids in his kindergarten class when they had show and tell. He could tell Daemon couldn’t wait to show him his home.

“..so you can stay here until the morning, Harry-chan,” Silvia was saying. Harry tuned back into their conversation and gave her a confused look. She sighed at him. “You’re staying with your Mate. I’ll see you in the morning for the Council meeting,” with that her body erupted in a burst of fire, a white tiger stood in her place. Harry watched for a moment as it ran into the darkness before he turned back to the house in front of him. This whole Neko thing was going to be a mystery for him.

Daemon’s neighbors seemed to be miles away, as Harry couldn’t see any other houses in the distance. Harry thought it was almost too isolated. He quickly followed Daemon to the door where the older boy put his hand under a small sensor. The golden light of his Hua flowed passed it and the door clicked open.

“We’ll have to programme your Hua into the house so you don’t get attacked trying to get in,” Daemon said to Harry’s, yet again, confused expression. “We have it for the sole reason that unwanted guests can’t get it. It’s a lot better than a muggle alarm system.” Daemon explained as Harry followed him through a room that seemed to be the mudroom of the house. He didn’t know how anything worked as a Neko. It felt like his first time at Diagon Alley, everything was new and exciting.

“So... you live here?” Harry said, trying to start a conversation but not knowing how. He followed Daemon through a spacious hallway and into an expensive looking kitchen. He figured that his Mate wasn’t going to waste time on a tour. Maybe they’d do that tomorrow.

Daemon snorted, “Yes, Harry. This was my inheritance,” he opened the door to the freezer and Harry took stock of the kitchen. It was actually pretty large and stocked with muggle appliances. The refrigerator stood on one side of the oven and stove. A microwave hung from above the stove. Across from that, there was a large counter and a sink in the middle of it. Arranged all around the kitchen were dark wooden cupboards and cabinets with what looked like children’s art work on them. That was odd, Harry thought. Maybe Daemon had younger siblings.

It was impeccably clean, not at all like the Weasley’s kitchen, which was cluttered with food and odds and ends all of the time. Thinking about the Weasley’s sent a pang in his stomach. When was the last time he’d gotten a letter from Ron?

“Are you hungry, Harry?” Daemon asked facing the younger. “I can get you some tea or something,” just as Harry was about to refuse his stomach rumbled loudly. Daemon smiled and set to work. He set a kettle on the stove to get the water boiling and grabbed two mugs from a cabinet that had a finger painting on it.

“What are you making?” Harry asked curiously as Daemon pulled something wrapped in aluminum foil from the fridge. When he opened it, the room filled with the smell of fresh blood, which made Harry’s stomach growl even louder.

“My Mate hunted for me,” he said quietly as he placed the bloodied meat on a plate and gave it to Harry. “Here,” he turned back to the kettle, but not before Harry could see the expression of pain on his face. Was he ashamed of them?

“Are you angry with me?” Harry asked suddenly, forgetting about the oddness of him wanting to eat raw meat. Daemon turned to him, his eyes sad. The older sighed and Harry noticed that he had taken his hat off of his head as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

“Of course not, Ry,” he said closing his eyes. “I’m just... I don’t know what to do right now,” Harry didn’t know what to do about the situation either. But all he knew was that Daemon was the only one he wanted. What if he couldn’t protect him, this person that his mind was telling him meant the world to him? What if something happened to him and Daemon had to go it alone? The fact that he was even having these thoughts scared him. How could he feel so much towards a person that he knew nothing about?

Daemon closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I should be explaining things to you instead of bringing you down like this,”  
Harry didn’t even hear what the older boy had said. His mind was overtaken with an impulse to go over and hold his Mate, so he did. He wrapped his arms around the older boy, which startled him into opening his eyes. Daemon gave him a small smile, his hands coming around Harry’s neck and pressed their bodies against each other. They stood there for a minute before Daemon made a strange noise in the back of his throat and Harry pressed their foreheads together. He didn’t even know why, he just did it on instinct.

Daemon’s eyes lit up and he gave Harry a smile. “Do you know what you just said?” he whispered. His eyebrow ring was rubbing against Harry’s eyebrow as he talked. Harry didn’t reply, it was as if he’d lost the ability to speak. He just wiggled his eyebrows nudged his nose against Daemon’s.

“I don’t think you understand what affect you’re having on me right now,” Daemon breathed as they stood there, rubbing noses. A strange peace settled over him, his whole being relaxed from the fear that was caught up in his mind. When he started to feel Daemon’s growing erection against his own, he stopped, backing his face up from Daemon’s as he realized what he was doing.

“What was that?” he was panting, still holding onto Daemon’s waist.

“You’re Neko is telling you to Claim me,” Daemon said simply, though his eyes were slightly glazed over.

Harry frowned then his eyes widened. “Oh.. _oh_ ,” he said realizing what that meant. “I.. I don’t..” he stuttered while backing from Daemon’s embrace; he didn't notice his Mate's hurt expression.

“I-it’s fine,” Daemon said, clearing his throat from its huskiness. Harry’s stomach tightened at his tone. His mind was yelling at him to Claim his Mate, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

“Do you even know who I am?” he asked. “We can’t just... do that without knowing each other,”  he said this in a quieter voice, his arms hugging around himself. _You’re being stupid_ , His Li growled. _You weren’t aversion to Claiming him on the floor of your bedroom!_

“This is different!” Harry exclaimed aloud, apparently yelling at Daemon in mid-sentence. Daemon’s expression clouded over with an expression that Harry couldn’t read.

Daemon cleared his throat. “You’re sleeping on the couch,” he said courtly, turning from Harry and getting the steaming kettle off of the stove. He filled a cup with tea, left it on the counter and started walking away from him

“Wait, Dae... no,” Harry said desperately. There was too much to take in, too much that he couldn’t understand. “I’m sorry. Please don’t -” He felt Daemon’s lips crush against his and instinctively leaned against them. His feelings were jumbled in a mess, but Daemon’s kiss seemed to take his confused feeling away. He just wanted to forget everything in this kiss. His arms placed themselves around Daemon’s waist as he deepened the kiss and his tongue tentatively massaged against the his Mate’s. They broke apart for air and Harry began kissing down the older’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I can’t take you not touching me anymore,” Daemon groaned, purring in the back of his neck. “I need you to Claim me,” Harry let it all go, his instincts telling him that if he couldn’t do this, his Mate could be lost to him forever.  
Daemon made a noise in between a purr and a moan when Harry hit his Mark, so he stayed there, sucking and licking the appendage. He turned, lifting the older boy up onto the counter-top. He didn’t even think about his new found strength, all he wanted to do was make Daemon feel good. He reveled in the noises his Mate was making for him as Daemon’s hands moved up and down his back, his tail twitching in anticipation.

“Ry-kun,” he breathed. “Ry-kun, kiss me,” Harry obliged. Their mouths meshed against each other, Harry’s mouth muffling the moans and groans coming from Daemon.

Then there was a loud crash. Harry jumped across the kitchen in fright, letting out a loud, angry hiss. How dare he interrupt us! Wait.. he?  
Harry looked into the hallway to see a man wearing only silk pajama bottoms. He had snow white hair that matched his cat-ears. His tail was like a devil’s tail; pointed into an arrow. His ears were flat against his hair and his face was contorted into a pain filled sneer.

“Why is it that every time I try to get away from you, you just keep showing up?” he snarled at Harry, who growled lowly back.

“Babe, please...” Daemon started, his voice timid for the first time that he’s met Harry.

The man took no notice of him.“You just have to fucking ruin everything, Potter!” his voice turned into a yell.

It finally donned on Harry who this was. “Malfoy?” he asked suspotiously. “What the -” he didn’t get to finish as Draco lunged at him, teeth and claws out for the kill.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay our favorite Slytherin has joined the party!  
> Next chappie will be in his POV... XD


	8. Nothing To It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this first part is in Draco's POV and then it goes into Harry's POV.  
> Sorry for the semi-late update. I've been trying to edit this to perfection and I still don't think it's good enough. I think I'll just have to let you guys decide on that huh?

**DPOV**   
_~earlier that evening~_

Draco's whole body was hot, not uncomfortably, but hot nonetheless, and the position he was in did nothing to help the situation.

" _Bitte_ , -ahh- _härter_!" he was only too happy to oblige. He pounded into his Mate, shamelessly loving the noises coming out of his mouth; becoming drunk with the taste of his sweat beaded skin. He didn't even bat an eye at his Mate's use of different languages during their love making; he was used to it by now.

 _He's just so tight.._ It was only a matter of time before he lost it, such as his Mate had three times prior. Daemon's mouth went into a pleasure filled 'o' as he let out a silent scream, cuming all over Draco's stomach. Then all of a sudden, he went limp in his arms. Draco growled at the all too familiar feeling of a _Setsuzoku_. _Every freaking time_ , he cursed while untangling their bodies. Anyone powerful to contact Daemon when he was having sex was definitely an important person.

"What is it now?" he asked, his voice husky. Daemon had already fled the bed, quickly getting his bearings and trying to get dressed. Emphasis on try. Daemon seemed to be very flustered.

"Silvia-senpai," Daemon replied, voice raw from yelling. "She's due for her fledgling to Change," Draco watched as his Mate covered something that looked like a tattoo with a hoodie. He never understood why Daemon chose to put his Kage _Shinboru_ on his back. The black dagger of the Baken were forever etched in Draco's hip, easily hidden by pants or shirts. Daemon's Kage _Shinboru_ was there for anyone to see on his shoulder blade.

"At least put on underwear," Draco snorted as his Mate slid on his jeans. "Don't go around commando," he smirked when Daemon blushed and bent over to retrieve his boxers from the floor, loving the view and the fact that he was able to put his Mate in such a state. Daemon turned and gave him a lingering kiss.

"When I come back," he whispered, licking Draco's earlobe, "We can finish what we started," Draco waved a hand at him, telling him to go. They both knew he would be too tired to do anything more when he came back.

Draco sighed when his Mate walked straight into the darkest corner of the room and disappeared into the shadows. He needed something to occupy himself before Daemon came back or he'd start over thinking things again. He was a very protective person of what he knew was his ((to be read as 'easily jealous')) and couldn't stand it when his Mate went off and did _Gods knew what_ with those fledglings! He was just a fledgling when they started their Mateship.

 _Don't even think about it_ , his Li reminded him, _he's ours now, nothing to it._ He sighed again and got up to gather the long disgarded blanket from the floor, frowning deeply ((because Malfoys do not pout)) at the lack of warmth and empty feeling in the house. Sure, Daemon's familiar was creeping about somewhere and little Adelle was sleeping in the room down the hall, but the distinct presence his Mate had when he walked into a room was gone.

"That's it," he grumbled, stretching, "Sol! I'm going hunting," he received a mental pulse from the demon-cat familiar, acknowledging that he had heard his message. Draco nodded in thanks, and touched the _Shinboru_ on his hip. His body was filled with a familiar tingling feeling and erupted into a burst of crackling electricity. Where the blond had been standing now stood a cat-dragon hybrid. It had the body of a white minx, an arrow tipped tail, and two horns on its head. Silvery wings sprouted from its back and his paws were an aray of lethal claws. With another crackle of electricity, Draco fled through the powerlines connected to the house and disappeared into the night, searching for a meal.

**-wrong?right?-**

He was satisfied with his kill, a very strong Buck that he'd found ambling in the woods far too close to the house, and returned home slightly more relaxed than when he'd left... slightly. _Something isn't right_ , his Li mused _I just can't figure out what._

_I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels it_ , he sighed, dragging he buck's bloody corpse through the back sliding door and into he dining room. He figured that Sol would be none too happy to clean up the blood for him later. He carefully skinned and cut his kill, placing smaller portions in tin foil and putting them into the fridge. Then the larger parts, he put in the freezer. He saved a generous portion for himself and Sol, putting the familiar's portions in a large bowl and setting it on the floor; he'd get it when he was ready.

Stuffing a handful of warm, bloody meat into his mouth, Draco worked his way back upstairs to his and Daemon's master bedroom. He chuckled in his remembrance of his first hunt and how squeamish he'd been at biting into raw flesh. It didn't even phase him now; he relished the feeling after a kill. He drew himself a bath to get the grit of the hunt off of him, his plate of meat never too far away.

 _How did I come this far?_ he thought, scrubbing himself absent mindedly. He marvled at how quickly the water became dirty and drained the tub to fill it again, resuming his wash. _To think that I have a family to myself and a house before I've even graduated._ He shook his head, smirking slightly as he sunk deeper into the almost scalding water. _All because of Dae..._

He relaxed fully when he finally honed in on his Mate's scent. I wonder what took him so long, he thought. He sighed, knowing exactly what Daemon was going to do. He would gorge himself on Draco's kill, then promptly fall asleep while trying to get upstairs, and Draco would have to carry his snoring little ass back to their bed. It happened the same way every time Daemon had to go off in the night for his 'job'. Draco, for the love of his family, would continue to carry the lump back to bed; because he loved him.

He was thinking this over when his entire body tensed as a familiarly unfamiliar scent wafted up from downstairs. _Someone's in the house._

"Thanks, I noticed," Draco muttered. It smelt raw and earthy. Almost like....

"Oh _fuck_ no!" he seethed, jumping out of the bath and quickly getting dressed. _We have to save him from that Half-Bred bastard!_ _Well then, screw shirts!_ Draco thought, almost panicked as he hastily threw on his pajama bottoms and raced into the hall.

He could hear sounds of struggle as he crept down the stairs; his body hidden in the shadows, just like he was taught to when he stalked prey. His head tilted slightly when he caught another scent... Testosterone and semen.  He shook it off. Maybe he was just smellig things? He stopped in his tracks when he heard the unmistakable noise that his Mate made when he hit his pleasure spot; his purring-moan. _WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS?_

He tripped on a vase in the hallway, which announced him to the scene that he'd been dreading since becoming Daemon's Mate. Someone was trying to steal him away.

_Fuck you Harry Potter. You **can't** take him from us!_

* * *

  
**HPOV**   
_~present~_

Malfoy hit him with three well aimed punches to the face before Harry even reacted. All he could think of was the shock of seeing his school rival in the house of his Mate. _He is the other one,_ his Li assured him as he knocked the blond off of his body and rolled to the other end of the kitchen.

 _He thinks you want to steal our Mate away. Do not fight back._ What kind of order was that? He thought his Li was a beast, not some kind of peacemaker. He was not going to get beaten on again. Not by Malfoy, not by anyone. _Fighting back will only make him more angry. Then let him be angry! No one messes with me!_

Harry's knee almost connected with Malfoy's bare chest when the blond ran at him head on, but the blond was sneaky. He danced out of Harry's reach at the last second and raked his claws across his arm, as though he was trying to dislocate it but missed. Harry's arm was racked with horrible pain from the open wound. Malfoy's claws had poison within them. He was dimly aware of Daemon looking disgustedly at them from behind Malfoy, but the blond was doing his darnedest to keep the two of them separated.

Harry found an open gap in Malfoy's defenses and punched him straight in the armpit. The blond just shook it off and went at him again, slashing his claws and kicking Harry in whatever way he could. _Who he hell trained him to be this lethal?_ Harry thought. There was that look in his eyes, a look he hadn't seen before. Malfoy didn't just want to hurt him, he wanted to kill him. Harry's movements got slower as the poison seeped into his body. He was losing...badly.

"You think you're so special, Potter," Malfoy snarled as he pinned Harry to the floor, sending him a punch to the gut. Another bruise to add to his collection. "You have no right to -"

Malfoy hesitated when Daemon called out something to him in another language, and that was all Harry needed. He knocked him over to the side, switching their positions and pounded him; no mercy whatsoever.

None of the boys noticed the little three year old girl walk into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her cutely pouting face. She had very short brown hair that was in a disarray from being slept on and she still couldn't quite keep her big brown eyes open.

"Mama," she whined, her voice catching no one but Daemon's attention. "Mama, I can't sleep," Daemon's facial expression would have been comical if the situation wasn't so dangerous. His jaw almost hung out of his mouth and his eyes were large as saucers when he saw little Adelle standing directly in front of the two assholes fighting over him.

"Adelle, don't move!" he screamed at her. Almost instantly a dark shield of shadows sprang up arround the girl to keep her from going any further and protecting her.

"Wha-?" the question died on her lips when she finally saw Draco lying under Harry, blood spewing from his mouth as Harry continued to punch him.

"Papa?!" she asked quizzically, thinking it was all a dream. When blood splashed in her direction, soaking her nightgown, her expression grew horrified. She let out a hysterical scream and yelled 'papa' over and over again.

Harry didn't hear any of it, he was too focused on beating the living daylights out of Malfoy. Daemon was having enough, screaming at them to stop and trying to get over to Adelle without getting hurt himself. There wasn't enough darkness in the kitchen for him to teleport over to her and keep the shield up at the same time.

He grabbed a knife out of a drawer and made a small slit on his palm. _Three...two...one..._

Harry stopped what he was doing immediately and rushed by his side in seconds, trying to help and see what was wrong. Draco was lying on the floor, too broken to get up.

Daemon casually licked his palm as if nothing had happened. "Now that I have your attention," he said, his golden eyes flashing dangerously at both boys. "Both of you are idiots!" he said fiercely. His eyes were glowing eerily again, causing Harry to wince. Even when he'd pined him to the ground, Harry hadn't seen Daemon this angry.

" _Adelle saw you,_ " his voice was barely above a whisper, his whole body shaking with shock and anger. "If you had hurt so much as a hair on her head I ..." he finished his statement by punching the ravenette in the stomach. _Hard_. He moved around his crouched body to Adelle who was crying herself sick in the shadow shield.

"Who is that? Why is he hurting Papa?" she cried. Daemon pulled her into a crushing hug as she sobbed on his shoulder. He was just glad that she was alive.

"Shh, Addy, _mein lieben_. It's alright now, _ja_? Papa heals very quickly, remember?" Adelle shook her head against his shoulder and continued to cry.

Daemon picked her up, making his way to the stairs. "Neither of you are sleeping in my bed until you get your acts together," he said, glaring at the boys. Harry was staring at him in disbelief. He'd just _fought_ for him and he was punched and rebuked in return. What was going on here?

"Draconian, I know you can hear me," his back was turned and his voice was angry. Malfoy muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'trucking otter'.

"What!?! _You_ attacked _me_!" Harry exclaimed in a rage.

Daemon turned around with a fierce looking expression on his face that sent Harry into a corner. "If you touch him again, I won't hesitate on killing you," he growled. He disappeared upstairs with the sobbing little girl in his arms.

Harry stared at his retreating tail and tried to get his barrings. What in the name of Merlin just happened?  he thought. His arm was bleeding pretty badly and his face and stomach were covered in bruises. Daemon had just watched him hurt himself for him, then threatened to kill him if he touched the single person who'd started all of this. _Your pride is overpowering your reason. Stop being such a -_

"You know what?" Harry yelled aloud. "Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!" He was sick of his Li. He was sick of not knowing what was happening to him. He was sick of everything! Harry lay on the kitchen floor, staring at nothing, and closed his eyes as they started to water. _I hate this._

He heard a low rasping sound and looked over to notice that Malfoy was shaking on the floor. It took him a minute to realize that he was _laughing._

“Daemon, you’re not going to last until we get our acts together,” He seemed to be talking to himself, but Harry got the gist of it. He was fast healing, Harry realized, as the boy limped over to a sofa and threw himself on to it. The blond closed his eyes, trying to breath properly.

"Stop staring at me," he hissed at Harry. Harry almost asked how he knew that he was staring but decided against it. It amazed him that they hadn't gone straight back to fighting when Daemon left.

"I'm sparing you for now, Potter. Don't get any stupid ideas that you've won because this isn't over," ah, there was the Malfoy he knew. The blond was going to keep coming at him, and Harry was going to retaliate. Nothing to it. _That's not a good idea!_ His Li protested, but he ignored it.

"Who was she?" he asked, for no other reason but to get information. He needed to know why Daemon was so protective of that little girl. Maybe she was just a sister or something.

Malfoy cracked a silver eye open to glare at Harry. "She's our daughter you nitwit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DUN DUNN DUUUUUUNNNNNN
> 
> Translation:  
> Bitte, härter (German) - Please, harder  
> Setsuzoku (Japanese) - Connection  
> Shinboru (Japanese) - symbol


End file.
